


and i can't remember the man, the panhandler or his melody

by light_rises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Pesterlog, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_rises/pseuds/light_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked, Terezi might look into it and say there are x ways by which a man and his good intentions could hope to be reconciled with the fraying edges of his own excuses. The flourish-fueled uppercut to John Egbert's jaw is just a bonus. Canes are so great.</p>
<p>He (would) (hypothetically) (once he could see straight again) decide to start by futzing around with Trollian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i can't remember the man, the panhandler or his melody

CURRENT ectoBiologist [CEB] RIGHT NOW opened memo on board how the fuck does this thing even work anyway?.

CEB: ... ok wow, i keep forgetting how that's probably the shittiest name i could have given this board.  
CEB: how did that happen anyway? i can't remember.  
CEB: maybe i thought this nigh impenetrable piece of alien tech would be smart enough to accept plain english prompts? you know, being all imperially- and galactically-minded enough to not fall back on some perplexing programming syntax.  
CEB: pfffffft. RIGHT.  
CEB: ...  
CEB: stalling  
CEB: that is a thing that's going on here isn't it.  
CEB: siiiign.  
CEB: okay, start over.  
CEB: i kinda feel as if i should give this some really dramatic framing, like for posterity and depth-of-feeling reasons? but that feels all kinds of lame, so i'll just get to the point:  
CEB: i need help. preferably from the future.  
CEB: well!! not just any future, since i'm pretty sure this isn't going to be solved in the next five minutes or whatever. so i'd rather any of you guys hanging around the most immediate timeframe to my own keep from spamming this up, okay?  
CEB: no, it's more like...  
CEB: god.  
CEB: just.  
CEB: ok i need to rant a bit, because...  
CEB: and this is probably the single stupidest thing i could say at this point, but-  
CEB: this isn't fair.  
CEB: like  
CEB: at all.  
CEB: i know i know, it could be a lot worse in a lot of respects!! not that i've actually gone through the trouble of describing it yet, so. i should.  
CEB: right.  
CEB: like  
CEB: i remember a few stories about this troll patton guy? karkat yammered about him on and off a few times, and...  
CEB: bluuuuuuuuh. :|  
CEB: anyway, there was one thing that stuck.  
CEB: namely the fact that this guy was known for winning all these HUGE battles and strategizing circles around everyone he fought.  
CEB: just all ills of cunning and wiseassery and death-cheating for years and years.  
CEB: only,  
CEB: after all that,  
CEB: to get himself killed after getting into this car accident. :C  
CEB: or i guess a scuttlewhachumacallit accident, but hell if i can remember what it's actually called.  
CEB: (no one come in here just to tell me, i am about to make a point!!!!)  
PAST carcinoGeneticist [PCG] 23:17 HOURS AGO responded to memo.  
PCG: IT'S "SCUTTLEBUGGY"  
PCG: FOR THE RECORD, THIS IS LESS ABOUT BRAZENLY UNSOLICITED EDIFICATION FOR BRAZENLY UNSOLICITED EDIFICATION'S SAKE THAN THE BOOTHEEL PRESSED TO THE HYOID PERMITTING MY CONTINUED EXISTENCE IN THIS TIMELINE.  
PCG: FOR REASONS I WON'T GET INTO BECAUSE OF. TIME. THINGS.  
PCG: FUCK, I DON'T KNOW, THIS ISN'T MY JAM ANYMORE THAN TEREZI'S IS BREATH  
PCG: BUT FEEL FREE TO CONSIDER YOURSELF WELCOME ANYWAY, YOU ASTOUNDINGLY WILLFUL IGNORAMUS.  
CEB banned PCG from responding to memo.  
CEB: GOODBYE!!!! :) :) :)  
CEB: AGGGHHhhh, where was i even...  
CEB: oh, right.  
CEB: but see, that is exactly the point with troll patton! it wasn't even wartime!! dude wasn't fighting any battles when he bit the bullet.  
CEB: it's...  
CEB: well. trust me when i say it's a stupid way to go down.  
CEB: even if i don't know the guy past questionable assertions of hardassery by a perpetually vexed alien.  
CEB: troll patton did not deserve that!  
CEB: ... rose didn't deserve that.  
CEB: uhhhhhhh, not to imply she's dead!!! she's basically fine as far as that's concerned.  
CEB: or i guess not, because now she can't remember anything.  
CEB: ugggghhh, how is ANYONE supposed to even deal with this???  
CEB: it's like i'm playing out this awful disease-of-the-week thing and here i am with the audacity to hope it's going to turn out like the ones where either miracles happen or there's a long but successful recovery period and  
CEB: it's the lamest thing ever.  
CEB: lamey lame laaaaaaaame.  
CEB: stupid lame, even.  
CEB: we just want our friend back.  
CEB: i  
CEB: i want my friend back.  
CEB: :(  
CEB:   
CEB: ...  
CEB: . . .  
CEB: uh, hello??  
CEB: jeez, i never make memos! SOMEONE'S gotta be looking at this who isn't past karkat.  
CEB: and i know it wouldn't be me from the past because i would remember, wouldn't i?  
CEB: i guess i could have forgotten. though it'd be pretty pointless anyway.  
CEB: .........  
CEB: c'mooooon.  
CEB: future people!! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE!  
CEB: i am up for anything at this point, even like,  
CEB: a minor progress report??  
CEB: something?????  
FUTURE tentacleTherapist [FTT] 01:13 HOURS FROM NOW responded to memo.  
FTT: Apologies in advance for cutting things a little close to your own timeframe.  
FTT: But I find it hard to resist the clarion call of so many distressed question marks.  
CEB: OJSKffm  
FTT: So many of them. So pleading.  
FTT: ... Are you alright?  
CEB: just  
CEB: did not  
CEB: see that coming.  
CEB: uhh.  
FTT: Well "hello" to you too.  
CEB: how much did you backread  
FTT: Enough to feel a pinch of voyeurism.  
CEB: um... not sure how... that... ?  
FTT: I'm not exactly blind to how much I'm out of the loop here, John.  
FTT: On multiple levels.  
CEB: ... oh.  
FTT: Also, slightly Future You just prompted me to get in touch.  
FTT: To arrange a get-together.  
CEB: what, really?  
FTT: Well, he's here with me now.  
FTT: Patiently waiting out the stitching shut of a timeloop. Temporal seams kissed and smoothed to a tight bind.  
FTT: Much as you'll do the same on your end in about  
FTT: Oh  
FTT: 95 seconds.  
CEB: wow, way to not cut things close at all!!  
CEB: on top of all things timey, that is you.  
FTT: Don't blame me for dutifully falling in step with the dictates of fate.  
FTT: Anyway, I trust you'll join me shortly?  
CEB: well...  
CEB: how can i not when i'm already there???  
CEB: (eheheheheh)  
FTT: I'll take that to mean something along the lines of "see you soon"?  
CEB: uh, right!  
CEB: yes.  
CEB: see you soon, rose!  
FTT: Mmmm. Likewise.

CEB closed memo.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: "In which Rose lost her memory due to an accident, and John tries to get her to remember him and their relationship. It can end sad or happy, but i request a rain scene for symbolic purposes." It is also LATE BEYOND BELIEF, for which I couldn't be sorry enough wooow. 8(
> 
> But!! As we can see, there are several prompt details yet to be dealt with.
> 
> So please look forward to ... well, at least twice as much more to call things a wrap! (Though I fear I can't gauge the speediness of future updates. Ahhh, multiple life and fandom factors ... )


End file.
